


rojo, negro, rojo de nuevo

by bitehard



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero todo es rojo, todo es fuego en cuanto se despierta por la mañana y fuego cuando sueña y fuego cuando corre por la Cocina del Infierno.</p><p><i>Rojo</i>, le dice, y a Matt le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rojo, negro, rojo de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente en el meme de [rarepairs de marvel en lj](http://samej.livejournal.com/161925.html?thread=2115205#t2115205).

La vida de Matt era una carrera (contra los delincuentes, contra la policía, contra el exceso de estímulos a sus sentidos) pero ahora, por primera vez, compite en una liga que puede perder. 

Hay días que gana, en los que llega y puede dejar inconscientes y atados a los criminales y cuando está huyendo puede escuchar las armas chocando unas contra otras en una mochila y puede sentir la frustración, demasiado lejos para que pueda llegar a él. Otros no está a tiempo y lo que huele es la pólvora y la sangre fresca, y entonces quien se frustra es él. 

*

A veces coinciden en los tejados, una especie de tregua temporal de no tener que mirar a sus espaldas. Uno busca a quién matar y otro a quién salvar pero son objetivos de una manera u otra. A veces las estrellas se alinean y no parecen justicieros, no parecen Daredevil y Castigador, no parecen más que dos imbéciles con demasiado peso a sus espaldas. Frank reorganiza sus armas y las limpia y a veces habla y otras Matt habla. 

Siempre le dice lo mismo “no es demasiado tarde”.

Frank siempre ríe, amargo, y no contesta. 

*  
_Rojo_ , le dice. Todo es rojo para Matt, ahora. Hubo un tiempo en el que recordaba mejor los colores y cree que si se hubiera quedado ciego _de verdad_ podría seguir rememorándolos, el azul y su frescor y el negro y su agobio y el amarillo del sol en los ojos. Pero todo es rojo, todo es fuego en cuanto se despierta por la mañana y fuego cuando sueña y fuego cuando corre por la Cocina del Infierno.

 _Rojo_ , le dice, y a Matt le gusta.

*

Cuando no es uno es otro y Matt empieza a notar más agresividad en los ataques. Una noche llega a un almacén abandonado para ver cómo la voz de la chica que escuchaba se escapa por una de las ventanas, riendo. Confusión, humo, y el olor de Frank (el metal de las armas, el metal del reguero de sangre que siempre deja a su paso) justo antes de una alarma que le deja más ciego que sordo, el gas penetra en sus ojos y no solo ve fuego sino que lo _siente_ , ardiente y brutal, las lágrimas le llenan los ojos tras la máscara.

Intenta pensar y casi lo consigue si no fuera porque el primer golpe llega y lo esquiva lo justo para que le rompa el labio y no la nariz. El segundo cae contra su sien, la espalda, consigue reaccionar al quinto y pararlos pero son demasiados y entonces escucha entre todos los golpes uno mucho más muerte, una escopeta reventando (algo), metal, cadenas; y más disparos y los golpes se espacian, se alejan de él y se dirigen a otro lado pero se apagan como cerillas, pum, pum, pum. 

La sangre y el fuego y el negro, todo grita Frank.

—No sé cómo haces para enterarte de todo lo que hago yo, Rojo, y no ver una encerrona cuando te la ponen delante de las narices. Vamos. No tengo ni de lejos las suficientes armas como para todos los que hay fuera.

Matt intenta levantarse pero todo duele y aún no consigue enfocar. Busca dónde asirse y en vez de encontrarlo algo le encuentra él, le agarra de la muñeca.

Le sigue y está desorientado, intenta recordar el mapa, las calles, todo está borroso y cuando se empieza a aclarar los tiros se empiezan a escuchar más lejos. Se cuelan tras una puerta y Frank le sujeta contra la pared. Matt empieza a recuperar la visión (fuego, pero su fuego, conocido) y siente gente acercarse y se prepara para pelear pero Frank le agarra aún más fuerte, shhh, susurra en su oído. 

Pasan de largo y el cuerpo de Frank se relaja contra el suyo. 

—¿También crees que tendría que haberles dejado vivir a ellos? 

Matt se queda un segundo callado, se lame los labios y coge aire para hablar, pero hay un pico en las pulsaciones de Frank y Matt piensa “qué, Frank, qué hay que no estoy viendo”.

—Mejor no respondas —dice Frank, y ahora lo nota, el ligero temblor de la mano apoyada contra su pecho y los latidos, demasiado rápidos, demasiado intensos—. Estás mejor con esa boca cerrada. 

Se le ponen los pelos de la nuca de punta. Frank dice “esa boca” como si quisiera borrársela de un disparo. Matt dice, o intenta decir, su nombre y solo llega a la efe, Frank susurra shhh, Rojo, shhh con los labios pegados al borde entre su mejilla y la máscara. Se separa y Matt le ve claro, una silueta carmesí entre todo el frío del almacén, escucha los latidos del corazón como si fueran los suyos propios. 

Matt le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y le atrae hacia él. 

*

Frank besa como si mordiera. Muerde, también, pero hasta su lengua le hace daño contra la herida en su labio, contra la lengua, contra todo lo que tiene. Le apoya el antebrazo en el pecho y le aplasta contra la pared y duele.

—Sabes que tengo dos costillas rotas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Y Matt, porque es gilipollas, sonríe y le vuelve a besar, aunque duela, y no hace nada para combatir el peso en su pecho, aunque duela, no hace nada para combatir la mano que se cuela entre su piel y la tela del traje. 

Eso no duele.

*

Matt no quiere pensar en cómo se verían si alguien entrase ahora. No le hace falta ver para sentir las manos con restos de semen y la boca con sabor a sangre y el olor acre e inconfundible de los orgasmos en el ambiente.

Frank no dice nada desde que se separa de él levantando la frente del hombro donde la tenía apoyada. Ni cuando termina de abrocharse los pantalones ni cuando recoge la mochila del suelo. 

Hace rato que no se oye nada fuera, nada diferente de lo habitual. 

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Sí —más o menos—. ¿Estás preocupado por si sé llegar a casa, Frank?

—Que te jodan.

Matt ríe porque no hay verdadero odio en la voz. 

—Puedes irte ahora. No viene nadie.

Cuando está a punto de salir, vuelve a hablar.

—Frank, ¿por qué no me has quitado la máscara?

Frank se queda unos segundos callado y abre la puerta. Justo antes de salir por ella y cerrarla, habla.

—Porque no me importa quién seas, Rojo.

Aunque ya está un poco lejos, Matt es capaz de escuchar claramente que miente. 

No se molesta en decírselo.


End file.
